The Gift of a Different Life
by DJD17
Summary: The war is finally over and Voldemort is destroyed. Severus Snape is on the run from both sides, and by chance is given the gift of a possible second chance, but who is it that has saved him and why does she remind him of an old school mate? SSOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, made up Rachel and her family and friends, and thats it. I don't own anything else, except for anything you might not recognize, but don't do anything to try and gaine money from me cause I'm a bum and don't have access to this...money you people are greedy for!

* * *

**Summary**: The war is finally over and Voldemort is destroyed. Severus Snape is on the run from both sides, and by chance is given the gift of a possible second chance, but who is it that has saved him and why does she remind him of an old school mate?

* * *

**The Gift of a Different Life**

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape stumbled down a dark ally, his side bleeding and the rest of his body aching. Personally, he wasn't quite sure where he had apparated to but all he knew was at the moment he was safe. He sucked in a breath and leaned up against a damp wall trying to remember the events that had just happened a half an hour before. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. The Dark Lord was finally gone. If he was spotted by anyone in the wizarding world, though, he would be sent straight to Azkaban for the Dementors kiss. The only person that could prove his innocence had died years ago. The young woman that had been his witness for the Unbreakable Vow he had made with Dumbledore. The Vow that he would do anything the man asked of him, even if that meant killing him, which is what Severus did. It's what he had to do to protect Draco and even Harry.

He continued to stumble passed the dark ally and down empty streets. Anywhere he turned, nothing looked familiar. It was a good thing because then there was less of a chance that the ministry would find him right away. His head began to feel light but he attempted to shake it off. Then a popping sound caught his attention. He shoved himself up against the wall of a house and glanced around the corner. Two death eaters were stalking down the street. Snape cursed under his breath and looked for any place to hide. A tall wooden fence was connected to the house. After whispering the Alohamora spell he slid in through the gate and locked it behind him. Severus began to attempt to walk across the green lawn in silence. There was a swimming pool in the center and then a large garden with a beautiful willow farther back.

Severus jumped when he heard a cat hiss, realizing he had stepped on its tail and jumped, "Shit," he cursed under his breath before turning and attempting to run when a light turned on in the house. The ache in his side suddenly began to burn and he collapsed onto the green grass.

"Someone there?" he heard a female voice call. It wasn't British, but an American accent. Severus glanced in the direction of the light and watched while feet in fuzzy blue slippers made their way toward him in a hurry, "Sir?" she spoke kneeling down next to him, "Sir are you all right?"

Severus looked up to be greeted with green/blue eyes, "Help…me…" he whispered with what strength he had, "They're coming…"

Her eye brows furrowed, "Whose coming?"

"Death…eaters…" he whispered before darkness completely over took him.

* * *

Rachel sat in silence while she watched her best friend, the young woman she shared the house with, pace around the kitchen, "Laura, I wish you would relax, for just a minute."

Laura's light blue eyes whirled in Rachel's direction, "Relax! Rachel, are you nuts?" if Laura had been Medusa her light blond hair would have been trying to bite at Rachel, "You brought a strange man into the house! Why didn't you call the cops or something? If Richard finds out about this he'll kill you!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "He may be my twin, but he's still your boyfriend, Laura," Rachel pointed out while running her fingers through her dark brown hair.

"I still don't get it, Rachel!" Laura told her in a whispered, but harsh, tone, "Why did you let him in?"

Rachel looked down at her hands, "You remember my older sister, right?"

Laura nodded her head slowly, "Yeah… The one who was accepted to that…school for witches or something…"

Rachel gnawed at the inside of her mouth nervously, "Well, she always spoke of someone, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or something. She only told me his name once, Lord Voldemort, and that apparently he was a threat to all those who were non magical or were born of non magical parents."

"Yeah?" Laura crossed her arms over her chest with an unbelievable tone, "So?"

"His followers are Death Eaters, is what she told me," Rachel gave a sigh. "Last night, that man, he told me that they were coming, Death Eaters…and something in me told me I had to help him… The look in his eyes begged for help..."

"Something in you?" Laura questioned. "What? Do you have a conscience now?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Look, you have work to go to; I have the next three days off. I'll talk to him; see what I can figure out. In any case, he's going to stay here until he's healed, so just stay quiet about it for me, please? Just this once?"

Laura sighed and nodded her head, "You've always been good at judging people, so I suppose I can't give up on you now, huh? Just…be careful… and for the moment, don't let your sister know he's here."

Rachel nodded her head, "Have a good day at work, k? And tell my worser half hi for me."

Laura smirked, "Will do, don't worry."

* * *

Severus opened his eyes slowly and instantly shut them at the light pouring in through the large window across the queen size bed he lay in. After a moment of arguing with himself he finally began to open his eyes slowly. He was in a white room, but it was obvious it was a room in a house, not a hospital. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light around him he realized he had no shirt on and a white bandage was wrapped around his waist. He guessed this to be a guest room because it looked like it was barely used, but kept clean all the same. A white dresser sat next to the door to a hallway and on the other side there was a white door to a bathroom. White curtains hung next to the half way open window that let in a gentle breeze.

Slowly sitting up he noticed his black robes and under shirt sitting in the chair next to the bed he was in. Severus attempted to sit up but the pain in his side sent him instantly back onto his back. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain and slowly eased his breath from the sudden shock. This would be a problem.

_I remember…_ he paused for a moment thinking to himself while he kept his eyes closed, _I remember a girl…or a woman…she was wearing ridiculous slippers, covered in blue fuzz and black dog foot prints…or some animal's paw foot print… Did she help me?_

He heard the door that lead to the hallway creek open and foot steps. A sigh escaped the girl's mouth and he cracked on eye open to look at her. She was slim, with some attractive curves, dark brown hair, and a tray was in her hands, "You don't have to be afraid of me," she spoke gently taking a seat at the chair and setting the tray of food on the side table, "I don't have a weapon and I can't use magic."

Severus stared at her. _Those eyes…they look so…so much like Lilly's but…bluer…_ It seemed forever for him to come up with any words, and when they came out it sounded like there was some sort of frog in his throat, "Who are you?"

"Oh right, my names Rachel," she told him with a gentle smile. "What's yours?"

Severus blinked. He wasn't used to kind smiles; then again he had been stuck with Death Eaters for the last year, not to mention Lord Voldemort, "Severus…"

She nodded her head and then quickly shook her head as if remembering something, "I brought you up breakfast so… You can go ahead and eat up… I'll be back later to check on your wound and…" she paused as if thinking to herself. "If I can find a decent book I'll bring you one in…"

Severus nodded his head and watched while Rachel set the tray on his lap. A small whiff of her scent reached his nose. It smelt just lightly of lavender and flowers. She straightened her posture, gave him one last smile, and then left the room. Severus looked at the tray she had set in front of him and tilted his head. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, a pancake, toast, and orange juice. Slowly, he began to eat; now realizing how hungry he was. He hadn't truly eaten a full meal in three days because of the on going battle. It just felt so odd knowing that he didn't have to be on alert about a war anymore. If he was lucky he wouldn't have to deal with the Death Eaters or the Ministry until he was well enough to defend himself.

While he ate his thoughts turned back to the girl who had saved him, Rachel. Every little thing about her reminded him of Lilly. The reason he could never really hurt Harry, and the reason he had gone to Dumbledore for help all those years ago. Lilly had given him that same kind smile that Rachel had, Lilly had been his friend even when he acted like he didn't want it. The memory of Lilly was what had kept him alive all these years.

* * *

Rachel walked down to the kitchen to clean up the mess she had made while making Severus' breakfast. She had made some for herself, which she had eaten, but when she cooked it always was a mess. She jumped when she heard a voice that sounded like her sister's, "Rachel!"

She whirled around and in the fire place was her sister's head, "Bethany!" she snapped with a hushed tone, "I wish you wouldn't do that! Couldn't you just use the telephone!"

Beth's head smirked, "I could, but you see wizards don't have electricity or your muggle phone."

Rachel rolled her eyes and made her way over to the fire place, "So, what's up? You said the fireplace was only to be used for emergencies."

"Well, it isn't exactly an emergency but its good news!" Beth's head was smiling like Rachel had never seen before.

Rachel sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "You going to tell me or are you just going to leave me hanging here?"

"Well I'm getting married in three weeks _and_ Voldemort was defeated yesterday!" Beth's head did a twirl like she was doing a little dance.

Rachel smiled slightly, "That's wonderful news Beth! Send Ginger, your owl, over with the wedding details and I'll meet you when you want me to."

Beth smiled, "Great! Oh yes, and it's your job to find a date because I said so!"

Rachel raised an eye brow, "Um…okay… I'll see you later sis, I have to finish cleaning up after breakfast."

Beth's eyes widened, "Breakfast? You don't make breakfast unless company is over…is it a guy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm going now Beth, lots of work for me to do! Bye!"

* * *

An hour after Severus was done eating he found himself attempting to stand. He was stiff, but his side didn't ache as much. He walked over to the mirror and froze. Something was off. He looked almost ten years younger. He looked almost twenty-nine. His mind wondered to the night before:

_Six months before the battle Draco had gone to the Order at Severus' command. He had been dueling Draco last. He had all ready been wounded and was on the ground. The blond boy had walked up to him slowly with his wand pointed right at him, "Thank you," he whispered to him, and then he had muttered a spell that Severus couldn't hear. A bright blue light had shot from his wand surrounding Severus' body. Severus had apparated right then with only the intent on getting away to a place he didn't know. He remembered the pain that his body had under gone. It was like someone was ripping his bones out one by one and replacing them with knew ones, younger ones._

"Why didn't I realize it then?" Severus whispered to himself while touching his bruised cheek. He looked a young twenty nine, instead of a withered thirty-nine. His stomach was flat with a six pack like it had been those ten years ago. He turned to his robes and began to dig through one of the inside pockets. He had one last potion left. It was a healing potion. He swallowed the potion and forced himself not to gag. Another pain surrounded where his wound was and he let out a small cry of pain while he fell back onto the bed.

After a moment the door flew open and Rachel was there in an instant. Except Severus was all ready removing the bandage to show a blood stained scar to where his wound used to be.

"Oh…" she spoke while her face flushed slightly, "I thought you had hurt yourself…I'll um…yeah…" she looked around for a place to escape and quickly left the room and headed down the flight of stairs.

* * *

It seemed she waited down stairs for an hour. The shower up above had turned on, and then off ten minutes later. Rachel was sitting at the dinning room table and staring at her hands. Her nails were painted black and just slightly shiny. She gave a sighed and thumped her head against the table.

"Hitting your head against the table won't help you any," a voice spoke, almost coldly, from the hallway.

Rachel lifted her head slowly and looked up to find Severus. He was dressed in a white button up collared shirt and his hair still damp from the shower; "Hey…" she spoke clearing her throat and standing slowly. He was tall compared to her. Rachel stood about five foot five and her head barely met his collar bone. "So… How you feeling?"

"Better," he commented attempting to find a way to make this situation less awkward. He kept his eyes facing her while Rachel was looking down at the ground nervously, "I owe you my thanks and my gratitude," he commented taking a seat in the chair just across from where Rachel was sitting. She took the hint and sat as well. "You didn't have to, but you came to my aid and saved my life last night."

"It was nothing really…"

"Don't," he spoke almost reverting to his teacher tone, but he quickly softened it, "don't belittle what you have done for me. It was courageous; given the fact you seemed to know what I was running from…"

"Death eaters," Rachel nodded her head. Severus took the next moment to look at her. She was timid, had to be just a little over twenty years old, and she was pretty. Not a person's typical beauty, but in her own way. "My sister flooed me earlier and told me of Lord Voldemort's defeat… Were you in that battle? Is that why you were so hurt?"

Severus stared at her; he had thought she was just a muggle, "Are you a witch?"

Rachel quickly shook her head no, "No, nothing of the sort, my older sister, Bethany is. She became an auror two years ago, and has been working in the Department of Mysteries for the last year… I don't really hear much from her…"

Severus nodded his head, "Oh… but you obviously know plenty about her world?"

"Yeah, when she had gotten her letter I begged her to tell me everything she could find out about it. I had hoped the next year I would receive the same letter, but I was never as lucky," she shrugged her shoulders and glanced up at him. "Then again, I hear that not many people go to the school she went to…"

"Which school was it?"

"Amthrose school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she explained with a shrug.

"I'm in America?"

Rachel smirked, "Yes… I thought you knew that."

Severus shook his head slowly, "I had no idea…what part?"

"Montana," she gave a shrug. "I know it's not too fancy, but it's beautiful here."

Severus gave and sighed and for the first time since he entered the room he looked away from her. _There's no way…but…_ he looked back up at her, "Rachel… you never gave me your last name."

"Oh right, it's Evans, Rachel Evans."

* * *

So, this is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction and so yeah. If you guys like it all, let me know…if not…I'm sorry? Anyway, it only takes one review of a person wanting me to update to update. More would be nice, but all I need is one. Ciao! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Severus stared in shock, "What? How?"

Rachel raised an eye brow, "How what?"

He stood slowly and turned away from her, his head to his temples as if thinking. He quickly whirled around and looked back at her, "Do you have an aunt named Lilly?"

It was Rachel's turn to look shocked, "I did, she died seventeen years ago at the hands of Voldemort, I was only five at the time… how…how do you know that?"

Severus leaned up against the wall, "Why wasn't Harry sent to your father? If he lived in America he could have avoided all of that…"

At her cousin's name she paused, "Harry died with his parents," she stated very plainly. "Aunt Petunia told my father that…"

"I'm afraid your aunt lied to you," Severus spoke, retaining the same iciness in his voice. "Harry Potter has been living with your aunt the last seventeen years, until recently that is. He moved out as soon as he could."

Rachel closed her eyes and buried her face into her hands, "I knew there was a reason why I didn't like her."

Severus took the seat next to her and set a hand on her shoulder. It was his attempt to comfort her, but it really wasn't working. Severus was never good at this sort of thing, "Your sister must know he's alive by now. Perhaps, soon, she'll make him come and visit."

"She is getting married soon, but she never said to who it was," she sighed. "That means I'll probably be leaving with my brother and my roommate in less thena week for England."

Severus nodded his head, "I will be gone by then. I do not wish to bring any more trouble upon you."

Rachel looked up and over at him, his arm was still around her, "You really aren't much trouble… Why were you running? If Death Eaters were after you, couldn't you just seek protection from…what did Beth call it…the…the Order?"

Severus gave a sigh and stood, "I have a story to tell you, I owe it to you because of what you've done for me," then he proceeded to tell her about his years in Hogwarts with her Aunt and his days as a Death Eater until he ran to Dumbledore to escape that life and he told her of the Unbreakable Vow he had made. He explained his days as a double agent until October 31st 1981, when Lilly and James were murdered. He had gone on to teach for sixteen more years, continuing to be a double agent when Voldemort came back in Harry's fourth year. Then he told her what the vow made him do to the man that trusted him with his life, and in the end he did, "…Before I arrived Draco Malfoy, the boy I swore to protect and sent to the Order, shot me with some spell after whispering thank you. When I was able to stand I found I was ten years younger then the last time I looked into the mirror…"

"So…" Rachel offered for him to take a seat. She was thinking on what to do and he could see her brain was spinning with questions and solutions. "What do you plan on doing?"

"The only thing I can do, hide," he told her taking the offered seat. His eyes were fixed on her again, watching for her final reaction.

She looked up into his black orbs and he didn't see fear like he expected. Severus saw unsure understanding, "Then you'll stay here, as my guest."

Severus began to stand, "I couldn't possibly, I don't want to bring any more tr—"

"Severus, sit down," she told him in a cold I-mean-it voice. To his surprise he did. She made him look at her, "You are a good man, and it's in your eyes when your not guarded, but you're also very confused on who you are. I've seen it in your eyes, one moment your cold and blocking your emotions and the next you're open and unsure of yourself. You risked your own life to save so many others, whether you like it or not. You deserve to be free."

Severus looked away from her quickly, "You don't know if I'm telling the truth…"

"You wouldn't have told me," Rachel explained while standing, "if it wasn't the truth," then turned and walked out to the backyard.

Severus watched her walk to the garden and sit underneath the giant willow. Severus sighed and looked down at his hands, "I'm losing my mind. She's just as kind as Lilly, but so much more understanding…" he stood and tried to figure out what to do. "She's offering me a way out, or at least offering to try and help me. I would be putting her in danger as well."

A voice in his head answered him; _you were just given ten more years back. Why spend it running when you could spend it with someone like Lilly?_

"Someone like Lilly, it's not Lilly. What if she starts to doubt her choice and she betrays me?"

_She wouldn't do that_, the voice answered in his ear ever so gently, _Lilly wouldn't do that. She saw something no else has before. Take up her offer; she is a muggle and only part of the wizarding world through her sister. She can help you, she talk to her sister and convince her if she has too_.

"Can I trust her?"

_Can she trust you?_

Severus nodded his head, "She can, I wouldn't betray her, and I owe her my life…"

_Then take up her offer and stop arguing with yourself, the muggles will start thinking your losing your mind_.

Severus glared down at himself then turned and made his way out tothe backyard. Rachel was out there working on a flower chain and he took a seat next to her but didn't say anything at first. She glanced at him for a moment then continued on what she was doing. He heard Rachel humming a soft tune to herself while did so and he found himself smiling at how young it made her seem, "What's your family like?" he asked attempting to break the silence.

"My brother and I are the youngest, we're twins. I'm older by a few minutes, but he's still the taller one. His names Richard, after our father. Then there's Bethany. She's two years older then us, almost twenty five. Like I said earlier, she's a witch, and a very bright one. I think she graduated second to the top of her class. Dad was always proud of her, but when Aunt Petunia found out, oh she was furious," a smile crept on Rachel's face at the thought. "She said it wasn't right, that she would go and get herself killed just like Lilly did. Like I said, though, my dad and Petunia never got along so dad let Beth go to the school in spite of my aunt. It might be why she told us Harry had died with his parents… What's your family like?"

"I was an only child," Severus muttered. "My father was a muggle, my mother a witch… Because of my father I hated muggles for years thinking they were all like him…"

"He wasn't a kind man was he?" she asked scooting her body a little closer to his. Severus looked over at her. She had that same kind look in her eyes. He raised an eye brow and she suddenly looked down at her hands, "Sorry, I'm a psychiatrist and it's in my nature to ask…questions…"

"Oh…" he seemed to have understanding in his eyes now, "that would explain some things… no he really wasn't… He yelled at my mother a lot…"

She cleared her throat and forced a subject change, "So I've made a plan," she looked up at him, "that is ifyou'll accept my help."

Severus nodded his head, "It couldn't hurt, and I've thought it over. I have no where else to turn and I would be a fool not to accept the first offer of a better life."

Rachel smiled, "Great, so like I said before,my sister is getting married, while you were inside I actually just received an owl from her explaining the details. She's asking I come up two weeks early and that Richard follow after, a week later, so that means I'm leaving in three days and she's also asked if I'm bringing a date. I figured that is where you can come in."

Severus raised his eye brow again, "Okay?"

"Well," she gave a sigh, "over the fact that you look ten years younger then everyone expects you to look then you won't be as noticeable. I figured I could say we've been dating for a few months, secretly as not to raise suspicion as to how Richard hadn't met you yet. If anyone does recognize you we'll give you a different last name and just say you happen to be related to…yourself…"

Severus smirked, "My mother's last name was Prince, and she had a brother who actually never had kids, I can easily say I am my own cousin."

"All right then Severus Prince," she gave a smile, "then we'll go shopping tomorrow for some clothes for you and I'll go send my response to my sister," she got up and walked into the house.

Severus stayed back and rested his back against the trunk of the willow while staring up at the sky. For the first time in more then twenty years he felt at peace. In the back of his mine was still that worry gnawing its way to the front but for a moment he was almost content.

* * *

Three days had passed and the two of them were exiting the plane. They had gone over their story many times and pretty much had it down. Now they were sitting in a taxi cab, and Rachel was fiddling with her thumbs out of an old nervous habit that would never die. He placed his hand over her hands, "It'll be all right. If one of us should be nervous, it should be me."

She looked over at him slowly and gave him a weak smile, "I know, but… I haven't seen my sister in person in over two years. She wants me to be her maid of honor and I'm very happy to do it but…" she paused for a moment. "I'll be a muggle in a room full of wizards and witches, I don't know if I _can_ do it…"

"That's the advantage of having me along," he told with a small bit of kindness in his voice. She was more used to him using a cold tone then this. "If you ever want to leave I can have us out of there with in a moment, you don't have to worry about it."

"Really?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, really. Now perk up, your sister will expect you to be happy, and expect us to appear as a real couple, so wait for me to come around and open the door for you, k?"

"I thought you said you were a cold bat," she commented looking up at him.

"Most the time," he answered honestly, "I am, but until the wedding is over I'll try to stay a comfortable person, for your sake. I owe you that."

Rachel looked up when they stopped in front of a small cottage and Severus got out. The door opened and she took his offered hand. To her surprise he pressed a kiss on her forehead, incase someone was watching he was going to put on some type of affection, "You'll be fine," he whispered into her ear before he turned to the driver and paid him for his services.

"Rachel!" she heard a bubbly voice call while a red-haired girl ran to them. She pulled her sister into an embrace and kept a huge smile on her face. Bethany had chocolate brown eyes and was an inch taller then Rachel. "My God it's good to see you!"

Rachel smiled at her sister, "Your glowing, is the lucky man in today?"

Bethany shook her head, "No, he's with his family warning them of our arrival, you'll meet him tonight when we apparate over there," she glanced at the dark man standing behind them, "and this must be the secret that Rachel has kept hidden from her family and friends for the last three months," she put out her hand to shake his. "I'm Bethany Evans."

"It is an honor to meet you," he shook her hand. "Severus Prince, Rachel has told me so much about you."

For a moment Bethany frowned and glanced at her sibling, "Severus…Prince?"

"Is there something wrong Beth?"

Bethany shook her head, "No, he just looks a lot like a man that disappeared four days ago. Severus Snape was his name," she explained while eyeing Severus carefully.

"Your referring to my cousin I'm guessing," Severus spoke. "My first name, Severus, is a family name for the Prince's. It was a sad day when we heard about Professor Dumbledore's death and my cousin was disowned from the family instantly."

Bethany nodded her head and bated them to follow her, "It must be a small world. Well tonight you two must tell me and our new family how you two met, and Mr. Prince—"

"Severus, please."

"Severus, I'm afraid that, at first, my fiancé's family may be a little cold to you, but I'll explain everything before the two of you arrive," she flashed them a kind smile before leading them into the small kitchen.

"Have you seen Harry?" Rachel asked while Bethany setout a kettle of hot water. It was tea time anyway.

"As in Harry Potter?" Bethany asked with a laugh, "Of course I have. He is our cousin after all. It's a horrible thing that Petunia told us such a lie. Such a terrible lie," she was walking around the kitchen rambling to them and setting out her tea ware. "He is actually best friends with my Fiancé's youngest brother. Apparently Harry graduated from Hogwarts just last June. He's a charming boy, you'll love him Rachel, you'll simply love him!"

"Bethany?" Rachel questioned while watching her sister. "You are yet to tell us the name of your betrothed."

"I have?" Bethany asked while he cheeks almost became as red as her hair. "How silly of me. Charlie Weasley."

Rachel glanced over at Severus when a slight recognition appeared his eyes, "Well, it will be a pleasure to meet them tonight, him and his family," she gave her sister a kind smile and grabbed Severus' hand gently.

"Have you met them Severus?" Bethany asked.

"I've heard their names more then once," he explained. "I assume that Rachel told you I am a wizard."

"Of course," Beth nodded her head. "It just slipped my mind. I had never really imagined my sister becoming involved with a wizard, but then again I'm happy for her all the same. Now I suggest you two go on upstairs and change. They'll be expecting us with in the hour."

Rachel nodded her head and led Severus up stairs to the second bedroom on the right. She had been to her sister's house only once before and there was only one guest room, "I'll change in the bathroom," she told him while taking her bag from him. With one last smile she was out of sight and Severus gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh joy," he muttered while changing, "I get to see the golden trio and Weasley's family. I'm _so_ excited."

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers. Went back and revised the first chapter and those few errors were fixed. I appreciate helpful criticism. Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel walked out of the bathroom dressed in a short black skirt and white tank top. Severus looked over at her then quickly back at the painting he had been watching, "My sister should be waiting down stairs," she commented.

Severus, like a gentleman, offered his arm and she took it. They made their way to the room where Bethany was waiting. She had the floo powder in her hand waiting, "I'll go on ahead, and you two can follow," she told them. Bethany quickly stepped into the fire place and yelled, "THE BURROW!" as flames rose around her.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock and she found herself clinging onto Severus, "Do we have to do that?"

"I could apparate us there but that is not a pleasant experience for your first time," Severus told her while he led her into the fire place. It was just big enough for the two of them, "Just hold onto me and you'll be fine."

She instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. Severus stiffened just slightly then shook it off, "The Burrow!" he spoke clearly throwing the floo powder down. Then they were off. He kept his eyes on Rachel who was holding even tighter onto him.

They, amazingly, landed smoothly in the Weasley's fire place and Rachel let out a few coughs, "God awful traveling system," she muttered while Severus brushed extra soot from her arms. Rachel's eyes turned to those standing in room with the fire place and blinked. Most of the people with in the room had bright red hair, "Beth?" she asked looking at all those around them.

"Charlie," Bethany spoke leading over a handsome young man with the same bright red hair as many in the room had. "This is my baby sister, Rachel, and her boyfriend, Severus Prince."

"Severus Prince, eh?" an older man asked, just behind the engaged couple.

"And this is Arthur Weasley, Charlie's father," Beth smiled looking at the older man. "I'll eventually get the chance to introduce you to everyone…"

Severus nodded his head toward Arthur and a knowing and understanding look seemed to pass between the two. Rachel looked up at Severus as he took her hand into his, "It is a shame, about your cousin," Arthur spoke. "It is circulating in the newspapers that he was found, dead, among many of those in the final battle."

Rachel's mouth parted, in almost shock. This man seemed to know exactly who Severus was, "It is nothing I can worry on. My girl's sister is getting married, and I need to concentrate on keeping Rachel happy so she can help Bethany."

Arthur smiled, "Come, you must meet the rest of my family," he told them. "I bet Rachel would also like to finally see her cousin, correct?"

"Where is Harry?"

"He is with his friends, my youngest son Ron and Hermione Granger in Diagon Ally. They should be back soon," Arthur smiled. "This is my wife, Molly."

"Oh it is lovely to finally meet you dear," the older woman smiled. "Bethany has told us so much about you! I feel as if I know you all ready. Quite a handsome boyfriend you have here. It is a slight shame. Before, your sister thought you were single and was hoping to introduce you to Fred or George. Lord knows one of them needs a girl to get them out of that shop of theirs."

"Mum!" a boy called. One that looked just like him bounding in after him, "Stop embarrassing yourself! She is obviously happy with Severus here. Don't need you creating wedges of any sort!"

Rachel smirked and the two were quickly led away to another set of people, "Hermione dear?" Arthur asked. "I thought you had gone off with Ron and Harry?"

"I ran into Draco, and we decided to come back early. I didn't feel like spending another hour staring at brooms," Hermione huffed. A young man with white blond hair walked up and handed her a drink. His eyes locked with Severus' and for a moment the two paused. He gave his godfather a smirk then turned to Hermione. "Draco…" her eyes trailed to Severus.

"My Godfather's cousin," Draco shrugged. "I did not know he had a girlfriend though. Good catch mate."

Severus glared at him and put a protective arm around Rachel, "I dear say, looks like you have your own girl to worry about."

Both Hermione's and Draco's faces completely reddened and they glanced at one another before turning their attention to a young girl with red hair, "Papa, aren't those two back yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Ginny," Arthur sighed. "Rachel, Severus, this is my youngest child and only girl, Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Bethany's younger sister Rachel, and Rachel's boyfriend, Severus."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Ginny smiled. "I'm sorry I can't stay long to chat. I have to hunt down my boyfriend and my brother…"

"You're dating Harry?" Rachel asked

"Yeah…"

"Oh…That's wonderful!" Rachel gave the young woman a smile. "Its good to know my cousin has found someone."

Ginny paused, "Right…I keep forgetting that Harry has finally found the other family that his Aunt never spoke of… Please excuse me."

Rachel looked over at Arthur who was watching with an amused look, "So…now that I am done introducing the main family. I would introduce you to Bill, but he is with his wife at the moment. They will be arriving later this evening. I hear you are muggle, am I correct Rachel?"

Rachel raised an eye brow, "Um…yeah… Sure…"

The red-headed man's smile grew, "Excellent! Would you be able to explain the function of a rubber duck to me?"

"Dad!" a male voice spoke, "I thought mum told you not to bother Bethany or her family about muggle things!"

Arthur looked to the young man who had just entered the house. Right behind him was another young man with messy black hair. Rachel froze at his eyes. They were green, a very vivid green, "Harry?" she asked.

The young man looked at her, "Do I know you?"

Bethany smiled and wondered over, "Harry, this is another one of your cousins, Rachel Evans."

Harry smiled brightly then suddenly hugged her, "It's always wonderful to meet new family!"

Rachel smirked and nodded her head after pulling away from the hug, "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

Harry nodded his head with a smile then his eyes turned to Severus. The young man seemed to pale, "Snape…" he whispered under his breath.

The young woman looked from her cousin to the man pretending to be her boyfriend, "I think you have him confused with someone else, Harry," Arthur smiled. "Severus Snape was his cousin, this is Severus _Prince_."

"I didn't know the professor had a cousin…" Harry spoke while he stared up at the taller man.

Severus didn't answer he just stared at the young man, "Harry," Rachel spoke, "you must tell me about…well everything," Harry looked to his cousin and gave her a smile, attempting to forget the man standing behind her. Rachel turned to Arthur, "Mr. Weasley, why don't you and Severus go and mingle with the others…" she looked at Severus. "I'll join you two in a moment."

Severus nodded and glanced at Harry again. Clearing his throat he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before following Arthur through the small crowd of people. Rachel watched while he left then turned to the five who were staring at her. Draco had a smirk, Hermione was rolling her eyes at Draco, Ginny had a content look on her face, and both Ron and Harry looked like they had seen a ghost, "So he's Snape's cousin?"

Draco nodded his head, "Yep…that's his cousin. Creepy how much the look alike isn't it?"

"I think it's lovely," Hermione insisted. "Mr. Prince is handsome in his own right and he's not letting the disloyalties of his cousin let him down. I think it's just lovely."

"You've said that twice," Ron pointed out.

Hermione gave him a face then looked back at Rachel, "So… You live in America then?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Yep, my father just recently moved back to England…and my twin brother Richard should be here in a few days."

"What do you do?" It was obvious Hermione was used to conversing with muggles.

"Psychiatrist," she shrugged. Ron, Ginny, and Draco all turned their head to the side as if unsure what that was.

Hermione sighed and looked at the others, "She listens to people and picks their brains. Analyzes people."

They blinked and Harry just started laughing at their reaction. Rachel looked down at her hands, "Yep…muggle in a room full of witches and wizards…its weird…"

Hermione gave her a very kind smile, "You will grow accustomed to it. If you ever need help with…anything please, let me know. I would love to teach you everything I know."

"That'll take about hundred years," Ron muttered. Then he cringed when Ginny back handed him, "Oi!"

"You be nice to our best friend!" she warned. "It's bad enough you two fight. I don't want to see you two going at it during my brother's wedding!"

Rachel smirked, "Beth mentioned you guys were entertaining."

"Rachel?" Draco asked. "How old are you?"

"Rather blunt question," Rachel smirked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… It's obvious you are older then Harry…but… we all know you're younger then Bethany…" surprisingly the blond boy gave her a meek smile. "I know it isn't exactly appropriate…but I'm curious."

Rachel looked over at Harry then over at Draco, "I am twenty-two years old."

Draco's eyes widened for a moment, "So that makes you seventeen…I mean seven years younger then Severus, right?"

"I believe so, yes," she nodded her head, shocked she had never asked how old Severus was in the first place.

"Rachel!" Beth called. Rachel turned her head to look at her sister, "I must steal you away. You have to come see what Charlie has talked your boy into."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the others before following her sister. She was led outside into the back yard of the burrow and Rachel's eyes widened at the sight. Severus was standing next to a table, drink in hand, laughing at something Charlie had said, "Um…Beth… That isn't anything spectacular… Guys do that…drink talk…nothing unusual…"

Bethany gave her one of those secretive smiles and Rachel felt her stomach drop. She knew that smile all too well, "Well, Severus can't very well do it without you here."

"Do what?"

Both men walked over and Severus slipped an arm around her waist. Charlie kissed Beth gently then looked at Beth, "Did you tell her love?"

"Tell me what, Bethany?"

"I was actually just about to," Beth smiled. "Rachel, us couples, which includes you and Severus, are going to skip the dinner tonight."

Rachel raised an eye brow, "Okay…?"

"And we're going to a bar…" Severus told her. "Actually…we're flying to that bar…"

Rachel's face snapped to look at the dark man who had her in his arm, "Fly?" she looked at her sister. "What does he mean fly?"

"You always told me you wanted to ride a broom up in the sky," Bethany sung before she and Charlie made their way into the house.

The girl's face paled and she looked at Severus, "How? How are we supposed to do this? I've never…"

"I'm a descant flyer… This is a wizarding custom that's been passed down since who knows when," he explained while he led to her to a bench and they sat down. "Two people, usually just couples, take a night ride to a secretive bar that is hidden away just for this occasion. You'll be fine, you've got me."

"You're not who I'm worried about," Rachel muttered burying her face into his chest.

Severus froze for a moment and slowly put his arm around her. This was odd. Truth was, Severus wasn't used to this much physical contact, "What are you worried about then?"

"Bar means alcohol," she sighed sitting back. "I'm not exactly me with alcohol, and because it is Beth's wedding, she will make me drink."

"I'll take care of you. I do owe you my life."

"Yep…you keep bringing that up."

* * *

**Note**: Thank you so much to my reviewers. I got this review the other day and it just kind of spurred me to put this chapter out. I hope it was enjoyable and the next one should be out…sooner or later. Thanks! 


End file.
